The Banished One
by Jay Whitefox
Summary: This is a story that came about from reading too much WoT,Discworld and David Eddings. The Story of someone banished from their own world into the place between universes.
1. prologue

The Banished One

By: Jay Whitefox

Prologue

The sky over head changed with flashes from yellow to green to pink then back to yellow. The world below it forever covered in a white of an eternal winter. Towering trees white a bone rose up towards the changing sky. Across these white wastes and figure can be seen moving slowly leaning on a long wooden staff darkened from some stain on it. The figure was an old man long Grey hair fell down his back his skin darkened from the eternal sun of this place. While old his body had a look of power to it as he must have had in his youth. The rags that hung from him looked to once of been silk their color all but gone save for the red of the shirt and dark black of his pants. The sleeves and legs ripped into ribbons of cloth as they dangle. His eyes a stormy blue-Grey as they look out on some point only he could see.

Suddenly the old man seems to flicker and now in his place is Young girl with fiery red hair and well formed body most models would envy. But the eyes remain the same as the girls keep moving her stride picking up speed where before he body ached with age now youth gave fleetness to her feet.

The girl's form flickers once again an now a child of 5 or 6 years marches on his black hair hanging down around him as his hand moves by reflex to tighten the rope holding up his pants. He moves with the grace of a cat bounding along an unseen path the staff used to vault himself forward more then he could have walked.

Then a sound cries out over the wastes an the boy stops an moves into a ready stance as bounding across the ice an snow come the hounds of those who hunted him. Great beast who looked a mix between bear and wolf white as the snow save for their claws and fangs blacked a stained from dried blood. The young boy flickers an in his place is an old woman who looks at the beasts. Her grey hair streaked with strands of red as she holds her staff ready.

The first of the hunters leap at her an she smirks her Grey blue eyes sparkle as she turns away from the claws the tip of the staff glowing a blazing red an cutting through the beast letting the two parts land off to the sides of her as she turns to the other hound and smirks as her fingers curl an she swipes her hand an the beast is cut into three parts.

She then starts moving once more towards a place only she could feel. An escape from this land where time held no sway. Where she had been banished long ago, or had it only been a few day, moments? She no longer knew or cared. She had lost much of herself here in the wastes. She had gone into her mind to find the will and power to live on and come out the other side lighter and stronger but lost so much. She no longer knew if she was male or female, young or old, Human or a cat. She only knew she must be the best. Her skills had not failed her once and she knew they had a name but could not remember.

She flickers and now a young man his long black hair wild rushes towards the unseen goal. Then he heard them the horns of the hunters. He growls as his eyes turn Grey as of a thunderstorm as he moves faster closer to his goal then he had been ever before. He would escape and have his vengeance on the one who banished him to this place. He then see it a waver in the air a hole in the very being of this world. He rushes as the hunter's horns sound again this time closer. His form flickering from male to female, young to old. Her pants fall to the snow behind him as she now longer tries to keep them on, only escape mattered now to him. The being form flickering faster now with only their eyes remaining the same as the sounds of the hunter's steeds can be heard an the being leaps into the portal an feels the wash of the world twisting an turning around them as they are shot out the other end to land at the feet of...

AN: Yeah a cliffhanger i know. I want to hear some ideas on where the Banished Ones ends up. I've already got a place in mind but i want to here what some of you might think. An should they come out a adult,a teen or as a kid. and Male or Female. R&R people if you want me to keep this story going.

Oh and I so don't own any of the people in this story or the worlds they may go to save for the few i come up on my own so don't sue me as i'm poor.


	2. Beginings

The Banished One

By: Jay Whitefox

Chapter One

It was a bright and sunny day as the Storyteller makes his way along the road. The knees of his hose were patched and his mismatched shoes were out at the toes. His long-sleeved woolen tunic was belted about the waist with a piece of rope, and his hood, a curious garment not normally worn in that part of Sendaria , with a loosely fitting yoke covering his back , shoulders and chest, was spotted an soiled with spilled food and drink. Only his full cloak seemed relatively new. The old storyteller's white hair was cropped quite close as was his beard. His face was strong, with a kind of angularity to it. His eyes were a deep and merry blue, forever young and forever full of mischief. On this day he was making his way towards Faldor's farm. He was on his way to a command performance from the Mistress of the farm's kitchen Miss. Pol. "Ahh well it will be good to see the boy again anyways." The storyteller says to himself with a chuckle as he walks on.

Just then the old man stops and his head jerked upwards and towards the west as he feels something near by. He takes off heading towards the feeling as it grows stronger. Soon he comes to a clearing an his eyes widen as he watches the very air seem to twist and change before him an then there is a flash of light and a loud bang blinding him and deafening him for a few moments. Where his eyes clear he blinks in surprise at where the rift had been was now just a red haired child with scraps of red cloth around her wrists and held tightly to her body a long white wooden staff. He kneels down as he looks at the girl child and his fingers lightly brush her hair from her face. He then takes off his cloak and wraps her up in it and picks her up in one arm while with his other hand he picks up the staff. As his hand closes around it he stops suddenly holding very still as he feels the power in it react to his touch. In some way he didn't understand it seemed to search him and then settle down seemingly not finding what it was looking for. The Storyteller frowns as he looks from the staff to the girl in his arms. What new mystery was this and how would if effect things to come.

Later on he sits next to a campfire and looks at the still sleeping child. She was covered in small barely noticeable scars on her body as if they had happened a long time ago. She was also in better shape then any child her age should be as if someone had taken her from birth and started to train her for something. She didn't seem to look like any of the peoples he knew of. His eyes are then slowly drawn to the staff where it rested near the girl. It held a power to it of that much he was certain but what kind he had no idea. In some way it was like a stone he knew but in others very different. The wood of the staff seemed to have been polished by an unknown hand till it had a shine to it and it was made of a type of wood he had never seen before. On a closer study of the staff he had found images craved onto it. One of a great cat near the top looking as if it was on the prowl an then in the middle of the staff coiled around it some great snake like beast with a mane and four legs ending in powerful looking claws. Then at the bottom of the staff were a strange writing of a kind he couldn't read. It was a great mystery and he wondered if the prophesies talked of her.

Just then the girl moves and her eyes blink as she starts to waken. The storyteller watches as she slowly sits up and looks around as then her eyes looking unsure of where she was. He smiles as her eyes stop on him and she hugs the cloak tighter around herself as he says." Well hello little one it's good to see you awake. I thought you would never get up." She blinks and tilts her head to the side as she then looks around again and she sees the staff and with one hand moving faster then he expected grabs it pulling it to her. He tilts his own head to the side and then asks. "Can you understand me little one?" Getting no reaction from her but save her looking back at him he nods to himself. Where ever she came from they didn't speak the common tongue of the lands.

He then grins as he reaches into one of his pockets and takes out a sweet something he kept with him for when he had to deal with nymphs an holds it out to her. She looks at his hand an then sniffs the air before she smiles and her hand darts out taking the sweet an she eats it faster then he can see. He chuckles as he takes out a few more offering them to her and she eats them quickly. He then blinks as she moves close to him sniffing an then she tries to get into his pocket for more an he laughs and lets her get a few more as she then settles down near him. The child had a sweet face and most likely would be a beautiful woman when she was grown. He watches as the girl yawns and then slowly leans against him as she drifts off back to sleep her staff held close to her. Looking at her he thinks it was a good thing he was on his way to see Pol she would be able to look after the girl and help teach her to talk better then he could. It would be a nice change for Pol from taking care of just little boys so long. Now he would need something for the girl to wear till they got there so as not to draw too much attention to themselves. With a slight gathering of his will and a word a small pile of clothing appears next to him. It was mainly a long red tunic with some white tights and soft brown leather shoes and a bit of rope to tie around her waist. Along with a short brown cloak in case it rained on their way to Faldor's farm. Then humming he dressed the girl removing the rags from her wrists and putting them in a pocket for later study. He then wraps her up in his cloak as he lightly strokes her hair. After a few moments he looks at the girl in shock as he hears her start to purr in her sleep. More and more this girl interested him and he couldn't wait for Pol to take a look at her.

In another place where there are those who draw on the One Power and rift opens and from it tumbles and old man his long grey hair hanging down as he groans and slowly pushes himself to his feet. Blue grey eyes glance around quickly as he then stands showing a body still in its prime from years of training. He looks around finding himself in an alleyway in some unknown city. Near him was a clothesline and with a shrug her takes from it a tan tunic and breeches along with a long cloak with a multitude of colored patches on it and settles it on his shoulders as he got dressed. He would need to look for some shoes and find a way to make money. As he slowly makes his way out of the alley he blinks in surprise as a group of children run over to him an the one in the lead asks. "Can you tell us a story mister Gleeman?" The old man blinks as he looks at the children and then nods with a smile as he sits on a crate. He then coughs and one of the kids runs off to come back with a tin cup filled with water and he nods his thanks taking a drink. "Thank you for the water. Now you all want to hear a story? Well I know a few that will entertain you."

His eyes look around and he notices the old styles of the building and the way people are dressed and wonders just where he was. Then with a shrug he starts to tell a story about a boy who was raised to be a warrior by his father and of the training he under went under the old man. After a while he notices it was starting to get dark and he had gained a larger gathering with some adults as well as he finished telling them of the young mans adventures against the Musk prince. He smiles and nods as the children parents start to lead them home a few handing him some coins in copper an silver as they leave. Soon all that is left is an older woman with dark blonde hair starting to grey and she smiles at him as she asks. "Gleeman have you found a place to stay tonight? If not you would be welcomed to stay with me for a few more of your stories they are unlike any I have heard before." The old man thinks and then with a roguish grin nods as he stands up and bows to her slightly as he says. "It would be my pleasure Madame." Together they walk to her home that was near by and she has him sit at the table as she fills a bowl with some stew from the fire. He smiles as he sniffs the bowl as it was set before him before he starts to eat and the woman says. "My name is Merriam master gleeman. What is your name?"

The old man thinks for a moment and then grins as he says. "I am Ran, a traveler and I'm unsure of just where I have ended up." She giggles as she looks at him and then says. 'Well Ran you are in the city of Tear. Will you be staying here long? If so you could stay here till you leave in exchange for some stories." He seems to think it over and then nods and smiles at her in a way that makes her heart flutter as he says. "It would be my pleasure to stay here Merriam. And if it's more stories you want to hear then I am full of them." She blushes and giggles like a girl as he grins more. The rest of the night is filled with the old man telling stories of the warrior boy and his adventures.


	3. Faldor's Farm

The Banished One

By: Jay Whitefox

Chapter Two

A few days later the Storyteller and the girl are walking towards Faldor's farm. The old man smiles down at his young companion who at his best guess was only 5 or 6 years old. She moved with boundless energy and held the staff resting on her shoulder. During the trip she had used some of the cloth rags he had found on her to tie her hair back into a ponytail that tumbled down her back. She moved with a grace he had only seen in older warriors in his travels a since she had joined him he had gained even more questions. On the first morning after he had found her he woke to see the girl gone from where she was sleeping. He then heard the sounds of movement and looked to find her moving around the clearing in what he first thought was a dance but then he noticed the kicks and punches mixed into it a saw it was a style of unarmed combat. He had spent the morning watching the girl train before he then set about making a meal for them both. After they were fed they had started off. Now they were nearing the farm and the storyteller was quite glad as he would soon have some help in figuring out his young friend. Next to him the girls just smiles as she walks along her blue grey eyes looking around with interest at everything.

Up ahead he see the gates of the farm an he smiles as they walk inside an he hears the excited talk of some of the farm hands as they see him. He nods and waves to them as he makes his way over to the main house as from it walks Faldor who smiles and says. "It's good you see you again master storyteller it's been a while since your last visit. And who is this with you, one of your grandchildren perhaps?" He grins as the storyteller chuckles and says with a shake of his head. "No friend Faldor she is a young waif I found along the road on my way here. She doesn't seem to speak and I thought it best she comes with me." Faldor looks at the young girl who was looking towards the smithy and then to the storyteller as he asks. "Doesn't she have any family?" "Not that I know of friend Faldor but I thought you might have room for her here." He answers as the door of the kitchen opens and standing in it is a striking woman with long black hair save for a single lock of pure white she was dressed in a simple country dress an her eyes looked on the old man as she scowls slightly. Looking out from behind her was a sandy haired boy of nine dressed in a plain tunic and pants, a serious look on his young face then that turns to a grin at seeing the old man. The storyteller grins as he bows towards her with a flourish of his cloak as he says. "A pleasure to see you again Mistress Pol. As always you are a bright light to an otherwise dull life of travel."

She sniffs disdainfully as she walks back into her kitchen one hand pulling the boy in with her. The old man chuckles as he then looks at the girl who was watching as Durnik the smith worked at his forge. The storyteller smiles as he taps her on her head an then points towards the house an the girl smiles and nods and follows him and Faldor inside where they take a seat at a long table as Mistress Pol brings out some plates setting them near the three. Faldor and Pol blink as they see the girl dig into her meal quickly eating what was before her and then looking up pleading at Mistress Pol once the plate was empty. Mistress Pol looks at the storyteller as she asks. "Old Wolf haven't you been feeding this girl? I know how your mind wanders sometimes and you forget simple things like that."

The storyteller chuckles as he says. "Yes I have been feeding her but she eats quite a bit. I've had to dip deep into my purse the last few days when we stopped for food." As Mistress Pol raises an eyebrow as she then takes the plate into the kitchen and then returns with it full once more and sets it before the girl who smiles at her an then starts to eat once again. Then the boy walks out and the storyteller grins as he says. "Garion my boy look at you you've grown since I last saw you." The boy nods as he sits down next to the old man and looks at the red haired girl eating.

He smiles at her as he says. "Hi I'm Garion what's your name?" she blinks looking at the sandy haired boy and Garion frowns and looks at the storyteller who says. "She can't understand you Garion she doesn't seem to speak the common tongue." The young boy blinks and nods looking back at the girl as he then grins and taps his chest and says. "Garion I'm Garion." He then points at her and she blinks and then smiles and points to herself and says. "Ranko" The old man blinks an then chuckles as he hadn't even thought of trying that as Mistress Pol looks at the girl an then Garion an then says. "Where did you find this girl Old Wolf? I mean at her age she should already be able to talk and understand others."

The old man grins as he looks at her and says. "I found her along the road to here. She was alone and didn't have a thing on." His fingers move some at his chest and Mistress Pol's eyes widen slightly as she then nods. She then picks up the girl who blinks in surprise as she says. 'Well I think someone needs a bath my helpers can see to it that dinner is taken care of." She walks towards the farm's baths as Ranko looks back over her shoulder at the old man who smiles and nods that it was alright.

Later on after dinner the Storyteller stands before them all and smiles after being asked by Faldor to tell them of the beginnings and of the Gods. After getting a tankard of foamy beer from Mistress Pol he drank deeply and then set the tankard aside. He then lowered his head in thought for a moment, then looked directly, or so it seemed, at Garion. And then he did a strange thing which he had never done when telling stories in Faldor's dining hall. He drew his cloak about him and rose to his full height.

"Behold," he said, his voice rich and sonorous, "at the beginning of days made the gods the world and the seas and the dry land also. And cast they the stars across the night sky and did set the sun and his wife, the moon, in the heavens to give light unto the world.

"And the Gods caused the earth to bring forth the beasts, and the waters to bud with fish, and the skies to flower with birds.

"And they made men also, and divided men into Peoples.

"Now the Gods were seven in number and were all equal, and their names were Belar, and Chaldan, and Nedra, and Issa, and Mara, and Aldur, and Torak."

The people listened intently as the storyteller described how each God selected a people-for Belar the Alons, for Issa the Nyissans, for Chaldan the Arends, for Nedra the Tolnedrans, for Mara the Marags, which are no more, and for Torak the Angaraks. And he told how the God Aldur dwelt apart and considered the stars in his solitude, and how some very few men he accepted as pupils and disciples.

The story teller went on to tell of Aldur and the jewel he caused to be made that men called the Orb of Aldur. And then of how Torak stole the Orb and the other Gods made war on him. Torak used the Orb to sunder the earth and let in the sea to drown the land, until the Orb struck back against misuse by melting the left side of his face and destroying his left hand and eye.

The Old man paused and drained his tankard. Mistress Pol, with her mantle close about her, brought him another, her movements somehow stately and her eyes burning.

The story continued, recounting how Belgarath the Sorcerer led Cherek and his three sons to regain the Orb two thousand years later, and how the western lands were settled and guarded against the hosts of Torak. The Gods removed from the world, leaving Riva to safeguard the Orb in his fortress on the Isle of the Winds. There he forged a great sword and set the Orb in its hilt. While the Orb remained there and the line of Riva sat on the Throne, Torak could not prevail.

Then Belgarath sent his favorite daughter to Riva to be a mother to kings, while his other daughter remained with him and learned his art, for the mark of the sorcerers was upon her.

The old storyteller's voice was now very soft as his ancient tale drew to its close. "And between them," he said, "did Belgarath and his daughter, the Sorceress Polgara, set enchantments to keep watch against the coming of Torak. And some men say they shall abide against his coming even though it be until the very end of days, for it is prophesied that one day shall maimed Torak come against the kingdoms of the west to reclaim the Orb which he so dearly purchased, and battle shall be joined between Torak and the fruit of the line of Riva, and in that battle shall be decided the fate of the world."

And then the old man fell silent and let his mantle drop from about his shoulders, signifying that his story was at an end.

There was a long silence in the hall, broken only by a few faint sputters from the dying fire and the endless song of frogs and crickets in the summer night outside.

* * *

On another place and time on a beach sits a teenaged girl her long red hair falls down her back. She was nude save for some strips of cloth wrapped around her feet. Near her a fire burned merrily as she looks out at the water. She then smiles and looks up as a few small winged lizards fly down to her. Two land on a shoulder each as the last lands in her lap and she giggles as she strokes their heads lightly with her fingers. She had thanks to luck found their nest just as they were being born and she had a returned from fishing. She had fed the hungry beasts and since then three of them were always with her. The two on her shoulders were both bronze in color and male she could tell from the feel of their ki while the one in her lap was golden and female.

She looks out at the slowly setting sun and not for the first or the last wonders who she was and how she came to be here. The place she found herself was warm even hot during the days and something told her that her small friends didn't come from where she did. She thinks about the things she did know, how to fight an to train when she wasn't fishing or looking for fruits, how to live with nothing but herself, and then how to use her ki they ways she could. She picks up a fruit and bites into it, its juices flowing down her chin as she watches some dolphins leap from the waves out from the beach. She smiles as she thinks her life wasn't really so bad even if she didn't know who she was or where she was.

* * *

AN: Well here is another Chapter out. Wow this story is coming along great and I'm hoping to finish another chapter soon. I'm in need of a proofreader to catch the typos and grammar mistakes I miss. R&R so this story keeps going. 


	4. Comings and Goings

The Banished One

By: Jay Whitefox

Chapter 4

Some few morning later, when Mistress Pol had begun to scowl at the storyteller's continued lurking in her kitchen, the old man made the excuse of some errand in the nearby village. He left taking the young boy Garion along while leavening the girl Ranko with Mistress Pol who had started to teach the child how to speak the common tongue. She also had Ranko helping in the kitchen as the young girl seemed very interested in learning how to cook watching everything they did. While she cooked Mistress Pol would talk to the girl telling her what she was doing and pointing out what some things were. Then Ranko would repeat some of the words as she watched dancing around Mistress Pol's helpers as they moved about the kitchen.

A little later Ranko found her way outside and to the smithy where she sat and watched the smith Durnik who was at work on a part for a wagon. As she watched the man work one of the farm's cats made its way over to her and climbed into the girls lap. She grins and then starts to pet the farm cat as it purrs and then looks up at her and says. "Mm you know just the right places to stroke I like you."

"Well I like you also little sister." Ranko replies back in the tongue of the cats to any who might have been watching seeing the strange girl meow and purr to the cat in her lap. The cat an orange tabby looks up at the red haired girl in surprise and asks. "How is it you know how to speak a proper tongue unlike the other two-leggers. They make useful pets but it would be so simple if they could understand me." Ranko giggles and shrugs as her fingers lightly scratch the cat's chin as she says. "I don't really know I just can. I know lots of things like that but I'm not sure where I learned them."

While Ranko speaks to the cat Mistress Pol looks on from the doorway. The only hint of any surprise is the slight lifting of one eyebrow as she then makes her way into smithy and lightly brushes her fingers along Ranko's hair making the girl blink and look up at her with a wide smile. "What are you doing Ranko?" she asks as Ranko smiles more and lifts up the cat to Mistress Pol and says in her very bad common. "Friend new, Cats like." Mistress Pol nods as she smiles slightly and says. "That is nice dear but I think you should play some outside and leave Goodman Durnik to his work and your new friend to hers."

Ranko nods as she sets down the cat and waves to it before rushing outside to the pasture where she and Garion had played with some of the other children on the farm. She then starts, to Pol's eye, a dance as she moves around flowing like water her fingers curled slightly. Mistress Pol then notices it was like what a swordsman would do to train with their own weapon but Ranko trained herself to use just her body. She watches for a while seeing that the girl would be very dangerous in a fight as she could move almost like a cat as she starts to mix jumps and rolls into her dance. She then feels someone next to her and sees Durnik also watching the girl and he nods as he says. "Good day Mistress Pol. She is an odd girl that one. That dancing she is doing is strange but she seems to enjoy it by the smile on her face." Mistress Pol looks at him as she asks. "Oh, you noticed it also then Goodman Durnik?" He nods as he looks back towards Ranko who had some how gotten hold of her staff and now it moved with her in the dance.

An so the day rolled on towards night Ranko after a meal from Mistress Pol, then a warm bath, where Mistress Pol made sure the girl was clean, Ranko was sent off to bed having been placed in Mistress Pol's bed with her. Then much later, only a few hours till Dawn, she was woken by the sounds of the old man with Mistress Pol talking and she yawns and stretches out her arms before silently moving over to the doorway to hear what they are saying. She tilts her head to one side understanding some of the words but most of their meaning escape her. What she was able to understand was it was time to leave as the storyteller was telling Mistress Pol. Ranko yawns and walks back into the room pulling off the old shirt of Garion and folding it before she pulls on her own clothing and picks up her staff.

Then with out a sound and moves to the door and waits for the old man. She smiles as he opens the door and stops in surprise seeing her and then seems to grin to himself as he says. "I see. So that's how it's going to be then? Well if you are sure you want to come with me you can Ranko." Ranko smiles more as she nods and takes his hand in her small one and he chuckles as he looks up at Mistress Pol who was looking down at them from the stairs as he says. "Don't worry about the girl I think she would be better off with the twin then here after what you told me happened today. I think they miss sometimes having a little girl to fuss over." He grins as Mistress Pol rolls her eyes some but has a fond smile on her lips. She then looks at Ranko and smiles as she says. "Try to keep the Old Wolf out of trouble Ranko and don't let him drink too much." Ranko nods and smiles as the storyteller rolled his eyes this time as he then says. "Don't worry about us we will be alright. Remember what I said and I'll try to send word if I can."

Then the storyteller and Ranko head off out the gate and towards the road leading away from both the farm and the village the storyteller had been at earlier. Mistress Pol watches them as they go and wonders just what might happen to those two out on their own.

As the two made their trip the old storyteller who had told Ranko to call him Mister Wolf a name given to him by Garion, would tell her stories to pass the time and help her learn the common tongue. Ranko would follow along and practice the words and stories as they walked passing through villages and a few towns as they made there way to some place only Mister Wolf knew of. Soon they had left Sendaria and entered Algaria where Mister Wolf got a horse. They then made better time as she rode before him bare back on the horse the wind in her hair. The seemingly endless plains before them as when they made camp for the night she would then practice as she had every night and morning of their journey. They rode pass the Stronghold of Algaria heading to the south, Ranko had looked at the man made mountain is a slight state of interest like a cat. As they rode they passed the traveling herd of the Algar cattle.

Then one day they passed into the Vale of Aldur and Mister Wolf smiles as they ride slowly along. Ranko looking around wide eyed at the rabbits and deer. Then before Ranko noticed them they came on two silvery-haired men, they stood together beneath a tall tree, waiting as Mister Wolf and her rode nearer. They were dressed in identical blue robes, and their white hair was quite long, though they were clean-shaven. When Ranko looked at them for a moment she thought her eyes were playing trick on her as they were absolutely identical.

"Belgarath, our brother," one of them says, "It's been such-"

"-a terribly long time," the other finishes for him.

Mister Wolf smiles as he dismounted and embraced the twins. He then looks at Ranko who was watching from the back of the horse and he says. "Ranko, these are my brothers Beltira and Belkira. Don't bother trying to keep them separate. Nobody can tell them apart anyways.

"We can," the two say in unison. The old man grins as he says with a gentle smile. "I'm not even sure of that." They grin at him as Ranko tilts her head to the side and then asks in her soft voice. "Belgarath?"

The old man coughs and nods as he says. "Yes Ranko that is who I am. I don't like to let people know unless I have to and it was better while we were traveling if you didn't know. Now I'm sure the twins have something to eat and then I can tell them about how I found you." Ranko nods as she leaps from the horses back to land lightly on her feet and looks at the twins who share a look of surprise on their faces that cause her to giggle. They then all make their way to a pair of towers linked by a bridge between them.

Ranko was soon settled down before the fire place eating a very large bowl of stew as the old men talked. She really didn't have much interest in what they were saying as the food was very good the same as Mistress Pol's cooking even. As the day turned to night and the old men talked Ranko slowly drifted off to sleep warmed by the fire.

* * *

The sun was setting on the woods as a camp was being set up. It was the camp of the famous Lina Inverse and Gourry Gabriev. The two were traveling to Atlas city together after Gourry had chosen to become Lina's protector. They had stopped to make camp as they had run into a problem. Sleeping in Lina's lap was a small boy nude who was purring softly as Lina strokes his hair. Gourry looks at Lina as she asks. "Say Lina where do you think he came from? And how come he can purr like a cat?"

"I don't know Gourry, I still don't know why he knocked me over before and went to sleep in my lap." Lina says as she looks at the blonde swordsman. She then looks back at the boy noticing the small scars barely noticeable on his body an she frowns wondering just who did this to him. She then says to Gourry, "well until we can find his family I guess he will have to come with us. Maybe when he wakes up he can tell us what happened to him." Gourry nods as he smiles and says. "Okay Lina. Well then good night." He lays his head down and falls right to sleep. She rolls her eyes as she lies down also and wraps her cape around herself and the boy who cuddles closer to her in his sleep. His purring slowly calms her and allows her to fall asleep also.

* * *

AN: Yay another chapter is done and out. This story is really coming along. Let's hope it keeps going as well. I need more reviews to feed my muse she eats them right up. Also I'm still looking for a proofreader for my stories. E-mail me if you are interested. I'm also open to ideas for worlds where the last two might be at. I have a few ideas but if someone has a better one I'll love to hear it. Well now I'm off to tickle my muse into helping me with the next chapter of this. 


	5. Barbarian Princess

The Banished One

By: Jay Whitefox

Chapter 5

The sun slowly rose over the jungles and its light came on a hut seemingly built into the side of a cliff. The hut was made of a mix of wood and some plants and the bones of some large beast. Against one side of the house seeming part of it is a huge old oak with smoke coming from a hole in one side of it. Over the door way and making up part of the roof was the skull of some great lizard the bottom jaw missing. Then a small bronze dragon wings its way out of the door to land on a perch made for him and the others by the keeper of this home. Following the little dragon was a red haired teen, she was dressed in a leather loin-cloth with a matching halter top and resting on her shoulders were shoulder pads made from bone with leather padding on them for her friends to rest on. On her arms is a pair of leather bracers with long bone knives stuck into sheaths on them and matching shin-guards on her legs with more of the knives. Her hair was held out of her eyes with a leather headband with small sharp teeth set in it giving it the look of some primitive crown.

She smiles as she looks up at the sky her skin tanned from time spent in the sun working and training. She then flares her ki slightly calling her friends to her and the other bronze and the golden female fly out of the hut to land on her shoulders. She hums as she walks along to the side of the hut where a rack stands an on it many different kinds of weapons. Several spears with sharpened bone tips, a pair of nunchucks made from bone with leather cord between them, a huge stone axe with a wooden handle, and the last a long sword made from bone, with an edge on both sides, with a leather wrapped hilt. She seems to think and then smiles and takes one of the spears and grins as she then walks towards the beach to do some early morning fishing.

She soon comes to her fishing spot and smiles. It was a small cove where she had placed long poles into the water for her to train on top of them while she fished. Each pole was at a different height then the ones near it and she had made some more springy then others to add to the challenge. With a leap she lands on the first pole and looks down into the clear waters of the cove. Her blue grey eyes watch the waters carefully till she see the first fish of the day slowly swimming by an with a light leap she lands on a pole near it as then her spear lances out an the tip slices through the fish and she pulls it from the water with a grin.

She then smiles as she removes the fish from her spear and throws it into the air where her small dragons swoop down and take it in their claws and fly to the beach to have their morning meal. She watches them for a few moments before she returns to her training/fishing dancing from pole to pole her spear darting out and coming back with a neatly speared fish on the end that she would then throw back to the beach where her dragons would watch them for her.

She is soon done and returns to the beach and picks up her catch noticing her friends had eaten a few of them. She grins and walks back towards her hut as she thinks about her time spent here. She had come no closer to remember how she came to be here or where she was from but she had remembered and name she thought it might be her own. Soon after she remembers and few more names and gave them to her small friends. For the gold she named her Kasumi and for the bronzes Ryouga and Ukyo. Her own name she believed to be was Nabiki.

When she returns home she heads to the kitchen she had set up using stones she had cut using her ki and then polished. She had a counter to work on and a fireplace with the chimney worked into a huge old tree that her home was built against along with the stone of the cliff. She had spent a day working on the tree to make the tubes in it to allow the smoke to go out and the air to come in. she sets the fish on her couther an takes up one of her bone knives she kept in here for cleaning her catches and gets started. Her hand blur as she works throwing the guts and bones into a small stone dish for her friends to eat from as she readies the rest in a wooden bowl for herself. She then picks up her home made bone chop sticks and walks outside and sits on a grass mat she had made and starts to eat.

As she eats slowly she thinks about her plans for the day. She wanted to explore more of the area around her home and see if there were some other things to eat. She had discovered some fruit trees early on here and while she didn't know the name of it's strange blue and red fruit they tasted good. She had moved a few of the trees closer to her home so she wouldn't have to travel far to get some fruit. She then looks up as some of the locals make their way to her house. Like her three friends they were small dragons of different colors, some golden ones, bronzes, greens, blues, reds, purples, and a few whites. They flew around the hut and then off towards the beach and she smiles watching them. They always came to look in on her since she had befriended her three.

Just then something streaks across the sky above her and she watches it as it crashes into the jungle. In a blur she was moving her stone axe hanging off her back and in one hand her spear and in the other her bone sword. She didn't know what it was that had crashed down but it had landed in the hunting area of the hook claws. Lizards that walked on their hind legs and hunted in packs, they had on each foot a single hooked claw that she had seen them use in their hunting. They liked to set traps for their prey, by leading them into an ambush, but they had learned not to bother her. She leaps taking to the tree tops as she rushes to the crash site.

Soon she reaches the spot and sees the crater and she blinks as in the carter was a sphere that was white but she could make out a door on it with a small window. She stretches out her ki sense and looks at the sphere as she feels something alive inside it and by her guess only a few years old. With a light jump she lands near the pod as she uses her ki to cool the air around her from the heat of the crater. She then looks it over and then in the window and see inside it a sleeping child no more then 3 or 4 with long spiky black hair and a long black furred monkey's tail. She then sees that who ever put the baby in the pod hadn't bothered with clothing letting her see it was a girl. She shrugs as she then uses her ki to cool down the pod and slowly force the hatch open with her bare hands.

She soon has it open and she lifts the girl out and looks at her and smiles slightly. She then looks up as she feels the ki of the hook claws coming towards her and she picks up her weapons and places them inside a fold of her ki as she holds the baby and looks at the pod. It could be useful for something and she folds her ki around it also and then leaps back into the trees and takes off tree hopping for home with the baby girl.

Soon Nabiki has returned to her home and she takes the pod out of her ki fold and sighs as she had never tried to hold something so big before in it and she then walks inside with her little guest. Her dragons look on with interest at the new addition to their home. She looks around and then sets the baby down on her pallet of furs and wonders what to do now. She then turns quickly around as she feels a burst of ki from the girl and moves to catch the child who had just leaped at her growling, the girl's tail waving around behind her. She looks into the girl's eyes and blinks in surprise seeing the rage in them. Something about them remembered her of somebody and then a name came to her and she grins and says. "Hello Akane I see you are awake."

She then smiles as she holds the child close to her and one hand strokes her tail seeming to calm the wild girl down quickly. Nabiki starts to sing softly to Akane as she strokes her tail and uses her ki to dampen the little girls rage and urge for battle. Not remove it as she would need these to live in this place but so she could control them and learn. Nabiki smiles as she soon holding a sleeping girl once more as she continues to sing, and looks outside at the space pod. She wonders what fates were behind sending her a little sister.

* * *

AN: Wow another Chapter out and this one is more to show one of the others already mentioned. The world she is on is one I came up with a long time ago for a sci-fi rpg I made. I think you can guess the universe she is in. I'm still in need of a proofreader to help me out with the stories. R&R or my Muse might stop talking to me. 


	6. Gleeman's Day

The Banished One

By: Jay Whitefox

Chapter 6

The sun shone brightly down on Tear and Ran made his way down along the street. He was dressed in tight red pants with black leather boots, a black silk shirt with a red leather vest over it and his gleeman's cloak. His long grey hair tied back into a ponytail as he looked around. With one hand he juggled some dice as he looks for a place to make some money today. Since he had found himself here he has continued to play the part of a gleeman and found he enjoyed it. He had also found he enjoyed his nights with Merriam. After the first few days living with her she had invite him to share her bed and he took up her offer. A grin comes to his lips as he thinks of the fun he had been having. He stops to look at himself in the reflection of a window and his fingertips lightly scratch at the light stubble on his chin.

He knew from his memories he wouldn't have done anything like this before but they seemed more like something he read once or a play he watched. There was no emotion tying him to those memories. He spent the first few days wandering around the city to get a feel for it and stopping in taverns hearing the stories of other gleemen and seeing how they acted. He had found he liked the sound of that kind of life moving where he wished and entertaining others to make coin. He didn't know just what happened to bring him here as the memories he had seemed to stop some time after his failed wedding. One of the things he had discovered was he knew more when it came to his art and his ki control was much better. While his ki well was still low from what ever had happened he had found he could use the ki he had for more controlled effects from using only a tiny amount to boost his speed too forming claws of ki. Another thing he had discovered was a new level of awareness of the world around him. He could see the way the ki of peoples, buildings, plants and even the air reacted to each other and using his own to effect them.

He smirks as he sees inside the window it was a tavern and a dice game was going on. One of the new tricks he had was using his ki to affect dice so he would win when ever he wanted to. He had already made quite a lot in money this way using some of it to pay Merriam for taking him in. He kept most of the winnings in a small ki fold that wasn't very large but would hold small things like coins and some daggers he had bought. He smiles as he walks into the tavern and over towards the dice game at play.

* * *

Much later he leaves the tavern a coin purse in one hand as he smiles and walks towards Merriam's home. He had done well today and could look forward to a pleasant night. He then stops with a frown as he see a group of five toughs from the bar, and with them was a skinny fellow dressed in badly made brown tunic and pants with long greasy hair and a pointed chin and nose. Looking at the man made him think of a rat that had crawled up from the sewer. Rat face frowns as he says, "Look here gleeman I want my money back and any other you have on you. I don't like to lose so just give me the money and my men won't have to be rough with you."

Ran smirks looking at them each, his eyes twinkling with delight, as he then stands to his full height and the purse disappears into the shadows of his cloak. He then makes a fist with his left hand the knuckles popping, like an Illuminators fireworks as with his right he waves them on. Rat face growls as he yells to his thugs. "Get the old man, I want my money." One of the men move towards the old man reaching out to grab him but Ran smirks as he flows around the arm and his own hand darts out his fingers held close together as he hits a pressure point causing the arm to lock up in pain an the thug drops to the ground yelling out as the next one comes. Ran eyes dance with humor as he bends backwards under a punch as his left foot streaks up and strikes the man in the chest sending him flying back. The next one holds a wooden club and tries to knock off Ran's head as he leaps over the strike and kicks out hitting the man's chin making his body spin as he falls. The last two try to rush him together but he just smirks and dances around their punches and then ducks as he slams his fists into each of their stomachs causing both men to gasp in pain as he then slowly stands up letting them drop to the road. His blue grey eyes then look at Rat face and he says. "I have to thank you for this minor entertainment my friend I had started to wonder if I would get into a fight at all while here in Tear. But now you have helped me test my skills even if they made a poor showing of it against me."

Rat face looks at him and then his toughs an then back at the old gleeman and then takes off running as fast as he could go. Ran laughs as he searches the thugs taking any money they had and also finds on one and silver flute most likely stolen. Putting it to his lips he starts to play a light and airy tune as he makes his way back to Merriam's home. As he moves along the street some people stop to watch him pass by and listen to him play, and a few children laugh as they come and dance along behind him for a ways. He smiles as he plays and thinks it was a fine thing to do since a lot of the people had been nervous of late with news of a false Dragon causing war down in Ghealdan, Altara, and Murandy. He then comes to a stop to watch a group of women as they walked pass him they were dressed like nobles and their faces had an ageless quality to them. But it wasn't their looks that had stopped him but the feeling of power he got from each other them. He could see there were linked to something an it made their auras burn like flames one of the women dressed in red was the strongest of them while the other two were near in strength.

"So those are Aes Sedai." Ran says to himself as he watches them walk pass. He had noticed that the power they drew on was one of the two he had sensed since coming here. One that seemed to draw him was coated in a inky darkness that made him very reluctant to touch it an the other while slightly difficult to feel much less tap was clean and pure and felt to him like water the few times he had brushed his senses against it. He had yet to do anything with that power as it wasn't sure of how to use it. From some of what he had learned about the One Power he knew mistakes could be trouble. He frowns as he thinks about some of the things he had heard about them. They reminded him of Nabiki if the stories he had heard were all true. He had also heard they have one of the greatest libraries in the land. It was the stories of that library that made him think perhaps he might be able to find out just what had happened to him there. And while he was there he could watch the Aes Sedai train in the One Power so he could see how they used it.

He strokes his chin as he walks along again towards Merriam's home as he relies this would mean leaving her for a while, but she knew he wouldn't be staying forever and he could come back to visit her after his trip to Tar Valon was done. He nods to himself as he see Merriam's house ahead. He would spend one more night with her and then be off to see what could be learned from the Aes Sedai. Now he just had to think of the right way to tell her this.

* * *

AN: Yay me another chapter out and plans for the next almost done. About those who think "Nabiki" is on Pern she isn't she on a world of my own making like I said. The only things Pern and that world have in common were they both had small dragon like creatures but mine can't do that whole teleport thing. But they do have a neat power that will show up later in the story.

To Faoron: It's always good to reread books you like. An Ranko will also be in on the quest for the Orb after spending some time being raised by the twins and spending time with Beldin also.

Materia-Blade: well you asked for more chapters and I gave them to you but I never promised to fix your confusion. Don't worry to much as some parts of this story confuse even me and I'm the one writing it. At lest I think I am as sometimes it feels like someone is writing it through me, but at lest I get the credit for it.

Vampwriter: Thanks and I have no idea where this story is going also..J/K. As for Spring of Stone it's still deadlocked in the middle of Chapter 3.

I still need a proofreader to help fix up my stories and catch what I miss. Well R&R or my Muse will have to send out the flying monkeys after you all. Hmm that gives me a idea where to have the next aspect of Ranma show up.


	7. Times Passing

The Banished One

By: Jay Whitefox

Chapter 7

A few weeks after bringing Ranko to the Vale, Belgarath was off again on some duty. The twins spent the time teaching her many things from how to speak, to cooking and even some herb craft as they learned the girl had a sharp mind like another girl they helped raise. When she wasn't in with the twins at her lessons, she could be found exploring the Vale and training under and in the branches The Tree. She could often be found sleeping in its great branches or leaping about them. Time passed in the Vale and almost a year after she had come to live there with the twins Beldin appears landing in the form of a blue-banded hawk. He had come on one of the days of Ranko's lessons in dance the twins were teaching her.

"What's this here? Are you two now collecting human strays?" the hunchbacked sorcerer says as he stomps into the twin's tower and see one of them leading Ranko through the steps. They look at Beldin and one says, "Brother Beldin it is a-"

"-pleasure to see you again." Has anything changed "-the other says as then his twin finishes. "-with Torak?" Does he still slumber?"

"Old Burnt Face hasn't moved at all since the Warder Brand struck him down. Now who is this skinny girl and where did she come from?" the old man says as he looks Ranko over as she watches him back. The twins tell him how Belgarath found her and brought her here to be looked after and raised. As they talk the twins give him a bowl of stew and a tankard of beer as Ranko settles down on a window sill with her own bowl and cup of milk to watch the hunchback. Beldin looks over at the girl and makes a face at her and she blinks and then grins making one back at him. They then spend the next hour making faces at one another while the twins looked on as each face they made were worse then the last. Soon Beldin is laughing as he picks up Ranko and says. "I like this girl; she got fire in her a lot like Pol but doesn't talk as much as she did. I guess she can stay in the Vale but I'm going to help teach her some things while I'm here. Can't have her turning out like you two now can we?"

And so started the time where for part of the week she would spend it with the twins in their towers learning from them and the other part with Beldin who taught her of the world and his views on the different Peoples. Beldin also taught her a lot of words that would send the twins into fits if they heard them. Beldin stayed in the Vale for 5 months before he left to return to watching Torak. It was soon after he had left that Ranko had started to explore a small ways outside the Vale.

At first the twins would take turns following after her in different forms. But then one day they got to see her deal with a group of Murgos who were after Algar horses. The Murgos had thought the small red haired girl might make a good slave. The twins had watched in shock as she not only beat them but then stripped of all they had and watched them run as some Algar horsemen were seen coming. The twins had spoken with the horsemen who from time to time would visit the Vale to bring news of the world to them. During the talks one of the riders offered to teach Ranko how to ride and use an Algar sword and bow. The twins had agreed and so for a few months she lived with the horsemen traveling the plains and learning from them. When she returned she had several horses of her own and some cattle also that she had bought with money she had gotten from some Murgos she caught during her training. The twins had set aside some land for the herd near their tower as Ranko had gone to the Tree and spent the next week in its branches.

Time rolled on in the Vale and Ranko grew and learned from the twins. Then during the summer of her third year in the vale she vanished. At first the twins were worried till their Master came to them and told them he had asked Ranko to run an errand for him a she would be back in a few months. After three months Beldin returned to the Vale with Ranko who had changed some while gone. She now wore black leather boots that almost reached her knees and in the tops of them small daggers. A long red tunic belted at the waist with a wide black leather belt, with the rest flaring out some and almost to her knees leaving some of her legs bare. Her belt had four sheaths on it each holding a knife and she wore a pair of black leather gloves with the fingers cut out that reached up her arms to her elbows with metal sew onto the outside. She had smiled and hugged the twins and then gone to Aldur's Tower and spent a few days inside. Beldin had told them he had found Ranko learning from a Nadrak woman in how to dance and in their style of knife fighting. He had spent a lot of time trying to convince the woman he was Ranko's uncle before she would let him take her.

When she left Aldur's tower she smiled at the old men making the twins smile back but Beldin just frowned as he said. "Aright we are back in the vale. Now can you tell me just way the Master wanted you there and why you were learning to dance?" she grins as she looks at him and then says. "He needed me to look in on someone for him and while I was there I wanted to learn to move like they do. It was a lot of fun Uncles but now I'm ready to get back to my studies."

Beldin grumbles as he stomps off while the twins sigh and then go to start dinner to welcome her home. And time flowed on as it was know to do. Five years had passed since Belgarath had found Ranko on his way to Faldor's farm and she had grown in the Vale to a girl around 11 or 12 her bright red hair braided in a long tail down her back the tip slightly pass her knees. Her figure had started to bloom and her skin shown with a golden tan from the time spent outdoors training. Her mind was sharp from learning from three of the wisest men in the world. On this day she was outside sitting in the branches of the Tree dressed in what had become her customary costume. A red silk dress cut short just above her knees with tight black pants under it that showed off her legs. Black leather boots with the hilts of two of her many knives showing from the tops. An she wore a wide black leather belt with a silver buckle wrapped around her waist, with four more of her knives resting in sheaths on it ready to be used at a moment's notice. Then on her hands she wears her fingerless gloves with the metal plates sewn into the tops protecting her lower arms, and a smaller plate on the backs of her hands. Around her neck was a black choker with a small blue stone set in silver on it, a gift from her uncle Beldin meant to protect her from Grolims who used mind tricks.

She was bored at the moment when she feels a thought brush at her mind and she looks towards Aldur's tower and then grins. With a leap she races from the Tree to the towers of the twins. They both look up as she rushes inside an to her room pulling out changes of clothing and stuffing them into a pack along with some of her weapons and she picks up her Algar sword and with the strap on it's sheath places it to rest on her back. She then pulls out a long cloak red on the inside and black on the outside and settles it on her shoulders. One of the twins coughs into his fist as he then says. "Ranko, where are-"

"-you going child?" The other finishes and Ranko flashes them both a smile as she starts to fill a saddle bag with food as she says. "Belgarath has got a problem. Aldur's Orb has been stolen by Zedar some how. He wants me to meet with him and a few others while he gets Polgara." The twin look at each other in slight shock as Ranko then rushes over and gives them each a tight hug and many kisses on their cheeks as she says. "Don't worry I'll be alright Uncles. I'm the best after all and no one can beat me" she giggles seeing them both grin at hearing that. They then help her pack up supplies for the trip as she leans out the window and whistles and her horses come over to the tower.

Soon two of her horses were loaded with her supplies for the trip and the other two she would ride switching off along the way a she had been taught. She then takes off giving one last wave to her uncles as she heads for Sendaria.

* * *

In a café in a city there is an older woman her grey hair streaked with red and in a long braid. Her blue grey eyes watch the people as they walk pass as she sips her tea. She was dressed in a red silk dress with a black vest tied closed with red threads. She also wore soft brown leather boots and a leather belt with many pouches for holding things. She had spent her time in this world learning much about it and the Science of Alchemy. She was in Central City at the moment relaxing from her latest trip. Reaching into one of her pouches she takes out a pocket watch that was also the symbol of a state alchemist. She had become one when she had learned they held many kinds of books in their library but only allowed the state alchemists to see them.

So she had spent a year learning the science of Alchemy and mastering it to a level few could reach. She kept most of her skill hidden so that they would only call her in on missions where no one else wanted to handle them. She had been given the name the Ironfist Alchemist due to her using her skills as a fighter with her alchemy. Most of the time she would be called in to help young children who wished to one day be alchemists train and study.

She then looks up as two people walk pass her. The first who drew the most stares was a figure dressed in full armor and looked most impressive. It was even more so to her eyes as she saw no one in fact was wearing the armor it was alive with a familiar Ki aura, as was the aura of the boy with him, who moved with the skill of a trained fighter. He held himself with a confidence she knew might even match her own. With blonde hair, dressed in a long red jacket and white gloves on his hands as he carried a suitcase the boy looked like one of the many who would come to the city to try and become State Alchemists.

She then snaps her fingers as she remembers where she knew them from. When she had first found herself in this world she had stayed with the boys and their mother. She had enjoyed it but soon left to learn more about where she was and if there might be a way home for her. She remembers that Ed was the one who had a gift for alchemy while Al tried to keep up with his older brother. She frowns as he watches the two make their way towards the State Alchemist building. What had happened to them and mainly to Al to leave him in such a state? Where was the boys' mother? She sighs as she finishes her tea and then stands dropping some money on the table to make her own way to the main building in hope of getting some answers. If worst comes to worst she could spend the trip there annoying Mustang. She now knew why Kun Lon found bothering Ranma so much fun. She laughs as she walks along the road.

* * *

AN: wow another chapter done and we are going to soon be starting the quest for the Orb. Well now we know where most of the Ranmas ended up save for one. Now where could he be? Well you might find out in the next chapter on I might wait a while before I let you all know.

Vampwriter: Would love to send it to you but all that showed up for your email was this, Vampwriter. None of the rest showed up. So if you want me to send you my stuff to beta for me I'll need the rest.

Max Krungman: It's Not Pern. The next one who says it is I'm going to sic the flying monkeys on them. As for dropping any parts of the story, Nope sorry not going to happen. You see normally I tend to get distracted by ideas from my Muse when I'm working on a story but since this one needs to be juggled six different ways it's helping me write and keep writing.

Dragon Man 180: Yes at some point way down the line the different parts of Ranma will meet. But that isn't for a good long while. As for Spring of Stone, I've tried to do some work on it but the same spot in chapter 3 is still blocking me and I end up beating myself in the head with a phone book to remove the block.

Well back to work for me. If this keeps up I might even finish the first story arch of this. I've already beaten my own record for a story by quite a few chapters. R&R people or my Muse might run off with one of my invisible friends and then we all would be out of luck.


	8. Meetings in Muros

The Banished One

By: Jay Whitefox

Chapter 8

The streets of Muros were narrow and dark, and snow had started to fall a bit more heavily, settling almost lazily though the dead calm air. A group of people made their way slowly leading their horses.

One was a giant of a man with long red hair in a multitude of braids and a long beard in one hand he held a great sword and dressed in mail armor; his tree-trunk-sized legs were wrapped in furs cross-tied with leather thongs. From his belt hung a short-handled axe and on the other side an empty sheath where his sword would be. Next to him was an ordinary-looking man with plain brown hair and a plain face, ruddy from the heat of a forge. He was neither tall nor short, nor was he thin or stout. He was dressed in a rough leather jerkin spotted with burns from the sparks of a forge. He also wore tight-fitting hose and soft leather boots as was the custom in Sendaria. In one hand he held a stout wooden club while with the other he leads his horse.

Next was an old man with white hair and beard both cut close. He was dressed in a long-sleeved woolen tunic with a loosely fitting yoke spotted and soiled with spilled food and drink. Near him was beautiful woman dressed in a common grey peasant's dress with long black hair save for a single streak of white in it. Near her was a boy of fourteen years with sandy blonde hair and dressed in a plain tan tunic and hose with soft leather boots. He also held in one hand a stout club while leading his own horse. An then there was a small weasel-like man dressed in a stained and patched tunic. He was scarcely taller then the boy and his face was dominated by a long pointed nose. His eyes were small and squinted and his straight, black hair was raggedly cut. Hanging from his belt was a short wicked looking sword.

When the attack came, it was unexpected and swift.

There was a sudden rush of footsteps and the sharp ring of steel on steel as the Giant fended off the first blow with his sword. And then the boy rushed to join the battle his club striking down one of the men as the main fight, however, surged around the giant and the blacksmith. The ring of the giant's sword and the thump of the smith's cudgel resounded in the narrow street along with the groans of their assailants.

"There's the boy!" a voice rang out from behind them, and the boy whirled to face two men running towards him. One held a sword and the other with a wicked-looking curved knife. Just as he readies himself for battle a small figure downs from above on the one holding the sword slamming them into the street as they twirl a white staff one end knocking the knife for the other man's hand an then jabbing him in the stomach an the on the head sending him to the ground. She looks at the boy and then grins as she walks over to him and asks. "Are you alright Garion?"

Garion blinks looking at the girl as he says. "I'm fine. Who are you and where did you learn to do that?" She grins at him as she stands on her toes to look him in the eyes.

"It's ok if you don't remember me it was quite a while ago since we saw each other." She giggles as she then turns seeing the two she dropped getting up and running off into a dark alley. Then there was a triumphant shout from the giant, and Ranko and Garion saw that the rest of the attackers were fleeing.

At the end of the street in the snow-speckled light from a small window was an unsavory looking man, almost dancing with fury. "Cowards!" he shouted at his hirelings. "Cowards!" and then the giant started for him, and he too turned and ran.

"Are you all right, Aunt Pol?" Garion asks, crossing the street to where she stood wile keeping one eye on the red haired girl who had helped them.

"Of course I am," she snapped. "And don't do that again, young man. Leave Street brawling to those better suited for it."

"I was all right," he objected. "I had my stick here."

"Don't argue with me," she said. "I didn't go to all the troubles of raising you to have you end up dead in a gutter."

"Is everyone all right?" the smith asked anxiously, coming back to them.

"Of course we are," Mistress Pol snapped peevishly. "Why don't you see if you can help the Old Wolf with the horses?"

"Certainly, Mistress Pol," the smith said mildly.

"A splendid little fight," The giant said, wiping his sword as he joined them. "Not much blood, but satisfying all the same."

"I'm delighted you found it so," Mistress Pol said acidly. "I don't much care for such encounters. Did they leave anyone behind?"

Regrettably no, dear lady," the giant said as he looked at the small girl now watching them all with a grin. "Who is this girl? And where did she come from?" he asks as Durnik looks at her and then smiles lightly as he says. "I believe it is Ranko but I had not seen her since she came with Mister Wolf to the farm that one time."

Ranko smiles as she walks over. "Hello Durnik, Mistress Pol, Garion it's nice to see you all again. I was sent to help Mister Wolf get back the thing that was stolen." The old man frowns looking at her as he says. "What do you mean by that child?"

Ranko giggles as she looks at him and then to silk who was trying hard no to be noticed by the small girl. She smiles widely as she moves and pounced on him knocking him to the ground and sitting on his chest. "Hello Silk did you miss me? You still owe me three imperials for the last bet we made."

Silk sighs as he looks up at the smiling red head and takes out said coins handing them over to her. She smirks and slips them into her own purse as she gets off him. Mister Wolf lifts an eyebrow as he asks. "How do you know Silk, Ranko and where did you meet him?"

"Oh I met Silk while in Gar og Nadrak. I was there learning to dance and he was there stealing something I think." She grins at the rat-faced man who rolls his eyes as he stands up brushing some snow off himself.

Mister Wolf looks at her and then shrugs as he says. "Well there is no helping it you're here now so we might be off we still need to get horses from the Algars' camp."

Just then Garion asks out loud. "How did Brill know we were in Muros?"

Silk looked at him sharply, his eyes narrowing. "Perhaps he followed us from Winold," he said.

"But we stopped and looked back," Garion said. "He wasn't following when we left, and we've kept a watch behind us every day."

Silk frowned. "Go on, Garion," he said.

"I think he knew where we were going," Garion blurted, and Ranko noticed he seemed to be struggling against something as he talked.

"And what else do you think?" Wolf asked.

"Somebody told him," Garion said. "Somebody who knew we were coming here."

"Mingan knew," Silk said, "but Mingan's a merchant, and he wouldn't talk about his dealings to somebody like Brill."

"But Asharak the Murgo was in Mingan's counting room when Mingan hired us." Garion says.

Silk Shrugged. "Why should it concern him? Asharak didn't know who we were."

"But what if he did?" Garion says. "What if he isn't just an ordinary Murgo, but one of those others-like the one who was with those ones who passed us a couple days after we left Darine?"

"A Grolim?" Silk said, and his eyes widened. "Yes, I suppose that if Asharak's a Grolim, he'd have known who we are and what we're doing."

"And what if the Grolim who passed us that day was Asharak?" Garion asks. "What if he wasn't really looking for us, but just coming south to find Brill and send him here to wait for us?"

Silk looked very hard at Garion. "Very good," he said softly. "Very, very good." He glanced at Mistress Pol. "My compliments, Mistress Pol. You've raised a rare boy here."

"What did this Asharak look like?" Wolf asked quickly.

"A Murgo." Silk shrugged. "He said he was from Rak Goska. I took him to be an ordinary spy on some business that didn't concern us. My mind seems to have gone to sleep." Silk seemed oddly evasive.

"It happens when one deals with Grolims," Wolf told him.

"Someone's watching us," Durnik said quietly, "from that window up there."

Ranko looked up and saw a dark shape at a second-story window outlined by the dim light.

Mister Wolf did not look up, but his face turned blank as if he were looking inward, or his mind was searching for something. Then he drew himself up and looked at the figure in the window, his eyes blazing. "A Grolim," he said shortly.

"A dead one perhaps," Silk said. He reached inside his tunic and drew out a long, needle-pointed dirk. He took two quick steps away from the house where the Grolim stood watching, spun and threw the dirk with a smooth overhand cast.

The dirk crashed through the window. There was a muffled shout, and the light went out.

"Marked him," Silk said with a grin.

"Good throw," the giant said admiringly.

"One has picked up certain skills," Silk said modestly. "If it was Asharak I owed him that for deceiving me in Mingan's counting room."

"At least it'll give him something to think about," wolf said. "There's no point in trying to creep though town now. They know we're here. Let's mount and ride. Ranko you can ride with me we can talk on the way." He climbed onto his horse and Ranko climbed on sitting before him and then led the way down the street at a quick walk.

"Just what are you doing here young lady?" Wolf whispers to Ranko who tilts her head to look back at him and smiles.

"Aldur though you might need some help and Uncle said people at your age need someone young around to make sure they don't forget stuff." Ranko whispers back, as Mister Wolf growls knowing just who told her that.

Once they reached the outskirts of the city, they nudged their horses into a fast canter. The snow was falling more seriously now, and the hoof-churned ground in the vast cattle pens was already faintly dusted with white.

At the Encampment of the Algars Mister Wolf spoke with the herd master while Ranko got her own horses she had left with them. She opens a saddle bag on her lead horse and smiles and strokes the heads of three small kittens lightly sleeping there. Soon they have changed over to new horses and they gained a contingent of Algars horsemen with half of them leading the way and the other half guarding the rear, they then rode back towards the west though the dark, snowy night.

* * *

AN: Well another chapter done. No side view this time of one of the others. And I'm keeping the mystery of where the last of the Ranmas had ended up for a while as it will be very important later on in the story. I still need proofreaders folks to improve my stuff. As for the others I might show what's going on with them every couple of chapters or when the mood strikes me, I'm still not sure yet. Right at this moment Ranko is the most important o the overall story. Also people a quick question, should Ranko learn the Will and the Word or not. Let me know what you all think. 


End file.
